remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the King
The Return of the King (also known as The Return of the King: A Story of the Hobbits), is a 1979 animated musical television film created by Rankin/Bass and Topcraft. The film is an adaptation of The Return of the King, the third and final book in The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien. Due to marketing by Warner Bros., the film is often credited by fans as the unofficial sequel to Ralph Bakshi's 1978 animated film The Lord of the Rings, which is based on the first two volumes of the book. According to rumors, Rankin/Bass decided to do the project upon hearing that Bakshi's sequel finishing The Lord of the Rings was going to be left unmade. However, Rankin/Bass had always planned on making a sequel based on The Return of the King as their follow-up project to The Hobbit. The special aired on ABC on Sunday, November 11, 1979 and then released on video on Sunday, May 11, 1980 as the restored version. Critical and fan reaction to The Return of the King was lukewarm. Plot During the 129th birthday celebration for Bilbo Baggins in Rivendell, Frodo begins his story with Samwise Gamgee, his friend and companion, treading through Mordor as Ring-bearer in Frodo's absence, when Frodo is captive in the orc fortress of Cirith Ungol. During his journey, Sam ponders claiming the Ring himself; but rejects the idea and rescues Frodo. Meanwhile, the wizard Gandalf the White and the hobbit Pippin arrive at Minas Tirith to warn Denethor, the Steward of the Throne, about the upcoming war—only to discover that the Steward has become insane and means to take his own life. Frodo and Samwise continue toward Mount Doom (eluding Ringwraiths and infiltrating a "battalion of orcs" in the process) only to be attacked by Gollum. As Sam holds Gollum off, Frodo reaches the Crack of Doom; but is subverted by the Ring. At the same time, Gondor's neighboring country, Rohan, helps it claim victory in the Battle of Pelennor Fields, where King Théoden and the Witch-King of Angmar are slain. Upon his own arrival, Aragorn plans to confront Sauron at the gates of Mordor. Here, he quarrels with the Mouth of Sauron and the two armies prepare for battle. After days of searching for Frodo in Mount Doom, Sam discovers Gollum and Frodo fighting over the Ring, which results in Gollum biting off Frodo's finger to claim it. While dancing with joy at the retrieval of his "Precious", Gollum falls into Mount Doom's magma chamber, taking the Ring with him, and Sauron perishes. Sam and Frodo are rescued by the Eagles from the erupting Mount Doom. A few months later, Aragorn is crowned King of Gondor. The story concludes with Frodo agreeing to accompany Bilbo, Gandalf, and Elrond as they leave Middle-earth. He gives the Red Book (consisting of Bilbo's memoirs with some spare pages) to Sam, assuring him that a good life is still in store for him. Gandalf assures them that hobbits shall someday have descendants among humans, to preserve their own existence; and the film terminates in Frodo's departure from the Grey Havens. Voices *Orson Bean – Frodo, Bilbo *Theodore Bikel – Aragorn *William Conrad – Denethor *John Huston – Gandalf *Roddy McDowall – Sam *Brother Theodore – Gollum *Paul Frees – Elrond, Orc, Uruk-hai *Don Messick – Théoden, Easterling, The Mouth of Sauron *John Stephenson – Lord of the Nazgul, Gondorian Guard *Casey Kasem – Merry *Sonny Melendrez – Pippin *Nellie Bellflower – Éowyn *Glenn Yarbrough – The Minstrel Category:Non-Disney films Category:Warner Bros. animated films